


en tu honor

by minigami



Series: meme musical [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A ti también te sentarían bien las braguitas”</p>
            </blockquote>





	en tu honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



Hay veces que Jason aparece en el apartamento con el labio roto y la nariz chorreando sangre y Tim se ríe de él. En silencio, mientras le coloca el tabique en su sitio y le cose las heridas con suturas perfectas y regulares, con una sonrisa neutra pintada en la cara y los ojos brillantes, las pupilas algo dilatadas.  
  
Se ríe de él, le pregunta, “¿Y ahora qué?”, porque siempre es por algo, y murmura asentimientos cuyas vibraciones siente Jason en la caja torácica, en sus costillas siempre doloridas. “Eres un peligro para ti mismo y para los demás”, y sí, Jason ya lo sabe, lo sabe desde que intentó pasarse de listo con el puto Batman y acabó llevando braguitas hasta que le volaron por los aires.  
  
Son cosas que le dice a Tim, porque le gusta ver cómo alza las cejas, cómo se le escapa la risa que se guarda dentro, escuchar sus comentarios siempre cáusticos, lanzados con puntería perfecta. “No te sentaban mal las braguitas,” contesta, “ya te enseñaré alguna vez las fotos.”  
  
“¿Por qué no ahora?” Tim tiene las manos delgadas, siempre frías, firmes. Jason no ha visto jamás un temblor en sus dedos finos, huesudos, con las uñas mordidas y el dorso lleno de cicatrices. Le quita los rizos de la frente, se los sujeta contra el cráneo mientras le limpia la sangre de un corte, y si aprieta demasiado, si le tira del pelo, Jason no dice nada.  
“No quiero que me las manches de sangre.”  
  
Jason sabe lo de las fotos. Sabe que Tim aún las guarda, en algún sitio, y espera el día en que se decida a enseñárselas, una a una. Sabe también que dolerá, pero no es la primera vez que se dedica a hurgar en heridas sin cerrar. No es la primera, y tampoco será la última.  
  
Tim termina, y se levanta, se queda de pie frente al sofá, mirándole desde arriba, y nadie puede culparle si Jason se estira un poco, si abre las piernas y le devuelve la mirada, “¿Y ahora qué?” por debajo de las pestañas. Tim parpadea, dos veces, el disparador de una cámara, y flexiona las manos. Se cruza de brazos. Aún lleva puestos los guantes de goma.  
  
A Jason le agobia la ropa. Se quita la chaqueta, la deja detrás del sofá, en la sombra de la lámpara de pie. Tim frunce el ceño, “¿Algo más?”.  
Sí, algo más, pero además le han pegado con una cañería oxidada en las costillas. Se quita también la camiseta, y el kevlar de debajo, y Tim bufa. “Voy a por hielo.”  
  
“Voy a por hielo” suena a “Eres idiota” y a Jason siempre se le ha dado muy bien leer entre líneas. Tim le tira los guantes a la cara, y Jason se reclina en el sofá y observa como desaparece de camino a la cocina.  
  
“A ti también te sentarían bien las braguitas,” le dice, sin poder contenerse.   
  
En el silencio del apartamento escucha a Tim cerrar la puerta del congelador, y, bajo eso, el ruido sordo su risa.


End file.
